Problem: $\dfrac{1}{5} + \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{3}{15}} + {\dfrac{25}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {25}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{28}{15}$